Dangan Ronpa: The Beining: Side Despair
by gundam 09
Summary: The Tragedy, where it all being, with Class 77-b, but there was one more in that class. Join Gin Tsuki, as he along with class 77-b go through there lives, before it all happen.


**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not updating my stories, but I'm working on a Danganronpa story, I hope you enjoy it. I know some of you expect execution, but like it says in my summary, this story will be at the beginning. I was inspire by The Celestial Sky Dragon Danganronpa stories that I wanted to do one myself; and yeah I'm starting a harem, sue me some of you, ha ha, just kidding, have a great time.  
**

 **I do not own Danganronpa.**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy.

A government-sanctioned co-ed private city-center high school, know for scouting students with natural talents, giving them the title of **Ultimate**. Most student that were scouted are in another high school, rather than typical school studies, students of Hope's Peak Academy were encouraged to develop their talents, with a practical exam in September halfway through each school year, where they would be required to demonstrate their ability. These practical exams were judged by dignitaries and experts and widely reported by the media in order to give Hope in the future to the nation, and failure could mean expulsion. Ultimate students who successfully graduated Hope's Peak Academy had the reputation of being guaranteed success in life, with many Hope's Peak graduates holding high positions in every field of the professional world

However, there is one student that never step one foot in the academy for a year and took his exam else where, his name is Gin Tsuki.

Gin is a young man with sliver hair and ocean blue eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, with a red tie, a black jacket over it, black gloves, long black pants with a belt around, and black shoes with white socks.

Right now he is sitting on a tree branch with binoculars over his eyes looking at a company building. He eyes were focus on the office, wait for someone to come.

"There you kid, your really hard to find y'know."

Gin looked down to see a relaxed-looking man with blue eyes and ragged blond hair. He has a pencil-thin mustache and goatee. he wore a white tuxedo, with a green undershirt and black vest top, with a blue, almost gray tie. He also wore a white hat with a black decoration going around the circumference, near the flappy bit. He also wears light brown slip-ons.

Gin knew who he is, Koichi Kizakura, the man who scouted him and his homeroom teacher for class 77-b. He show his teacher a neutral face "What you doing her Mr Kizakura?"

Kizakura chuckles "Relax, I just trying to find you is all, skipping for school for a year is a first for the academy, Jin was really interested to meet you."

Gin turn to look up at the sky "As long as that darkness is in the academy, I will never step foot on the academy."

Kizakura face turn to a serious one when heard that. He also know what he is talking about. For some reasons the Steering Committee has been keeping a secret in the academy, not even telling the headmaster about it, whatever they were up to, then want it to be hidden. He then change is face back to normal "I can't blame you for thinking like that, but at least meet your classmates, sure some of them are a bit crazy and rude, but there really good people you get along. I mean you could of also been in the 78th class with your talent of **Ultimate Father**."

Gin shook his head "And be in the same room with Sayaka Maizono and Junko Enoshima, two very famous people in the same room, I'll pass that one, beside you know full well what my true talent is."

Gin title of **Ultimate Father** came from adopting a bunch of children that are homeless and had no one to take care of them. At first he just gave the homeless kids food, water, blanks, and toys for the; but then one of them called him father, then the other started to as well. It was at that moment that he decide to adopt them all, as well as any other homeless kid left on the street. When his mother her what he had done, she was crying tears of joy of how her son is, and having grandchildren. He help renovate the house for the children to have more room. While the school found him with he true talent, they found a second talent in him giving the title **Ultimate Father**.

However his true talent is what makes him dangerous, and he had a target in that office, and his target came.

Kizakura sigh "Well just a heads up, you got a substitute teacher, and I'll only say this one, she will find you and drag you to class, her name Chisa Yukizome, so, have a nice day... **Ultimate Assassin**."

As Kizakura left Gin looked at his target in the office, like his teacher said his true talent is that of a Assassin, but all he did is go after people that deserve it, his current target is the reason why some of his children were homeless at first, there parents were kill by a hired hitman, he was arrest but no could find out who is client is, expect for Gin. He took out a sheath combat knife from his pocket and put it on his belt, as well as put a shot on his back, he then started go to the building in the shadows.

* * *

Mr Ratto is a very busy man, with all this paper work on his death, he might have to stay up all night. He just want to have fun at a bar and maybe find another hitman to do his dirty work for him.

All of a sudden the lights went off. He look around wondering what is happening as he heard foot steps. He look at the front to see Gin, but his eyes were showing that of a killer, ready to kill. Ratto try to run away but it was effortless, Gin was so fast he kick the man leg a broke it. As he scream in pain Gin grab his heir, put out his knife and place it at Ratto throat.

The man cry seeing this "N-N-No, please, don't do this, have mercy."

Gin became darken when hearing it "It that what you showed when you hired that hitman to do your work, it that what you showed when you made those kids homeless."

"P-P-Please, have mercy."

Gin went to Ratto ear and said one word "No." he then slice the man throat and pink blood splat on the floor, ending his life instantly. He let go of the man heir and got out a towel wiping the blood on his knife and burn the towel with his lighter.

He then went to the window and jump out and open the shot to reveal a glider and glide his way out.

Once he saw his house, which is ironically next to Hope Peak, he glide down and fold his glider and put it behind some trash can. He then proceed to the door when a hand touch him on the shoulder, turn around to see who it is.

He saw a young, petite and smiling woman, with large green eyes eyes and orange hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. She wear a light blue skirt suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She would also frequently put an apron over her dress, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes.

Gin is pretty confuse as to this woman is hear and why is she smiling, until he figured out who she is "Your the one Mr Kizakura was talking about are your? The substitute teacher miss Yukizome?"

She smile and nod "Oh I'm so glad you heard of me, that me and I'm here to make sure you get to class and stop being a rotten orange."

He look at her, wonder what she said, until he figure out the meaning behind those worlds, he sigh "Just because I don't have friends, social little, doesn't mean I'm that bad."

She smiled again with more joy "Oh, you found out the meaning of my words, not only well mannered to woman but smart as well. Now then your going to come to class right."

He can see it in her eyes, if he won't come by choice, he will come by force, and she looked like she can do it, without question.

Before he can answer, his door open to reveal and beautiful woman in her thirties, but still look young. She had the same silver heir and ocean blue yes as gin. She wears a blue tan top that shows some of her bust, blue jeans shorts and black slippers.

She notice Gin and Chisa standing there "Gin what you doing home, and who is this woman your with?" she then gasps "Don't tell, is she your girlfriend, you like dating older women?!"

Both of them blush when then heard this as Gin try to explain everything "N-No mom, she my teacher, don't overreact to things!"

Chisa pulls herself together, bowed and started talking "It nice to meet you, I'm Chisa Yukizome, are you Mrs. Tanyo Hebi?"

She shook her head "No, not anymore, it Tanyo Tsuki now, since my husband and I got divorce, as well with his death, call me Tanyo. So what are you doing her miss Yukizome?

"Oh, then call me Chisa, I'm just here to make sure you son get to class is all."

She then gave her son a glare "Get to class, have you been skipping class?"

"Yes he has, he skip for a year." Chisa answered.

Tanyo got mad. "WHAT, A YEAR, HOW ARE YOU NOT EXPELLED FROM SANTO HIGH!?"

Chisa is confuse on this, Santo high "Uh Tanyo, you do know that your son has been enrolled in Hope's Peak, never once step in the academy, and been skipping school for a year?"

Tanyo became shock when she heard this "HOPE'S PEAK, YOUR GOING THERE, AND NEVER TOOK A STEP IN!" Her angry then became clearer when she look at her son. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO YOU MOTHER LIKE THAT, WHY HAVE YOU SKIPPING HOPE'S PEAK OF ALL SCHOOLS YOUNG MAN!?"

Gin keep his neutral face, but it began to sweat "W-Well I-"

"FATHER!"

Just then a little girl jump to Gin and hold him tight. She has brown heir and yellow eyes. She wears a little white dress with brown slippers.

Gin smiled seeing her "Hello Yuki, have you been a good girl while I gone?"

She smile nod "Yeah, I'll been extra good." her face to change to a sad one "I hear grandma yelling, did you get a fight?"

Tanyo shook her head "No Yuki, I was talking to his teacher Chisa when she told me your father lie about going to high school and is going to Hope's Peak and been skipping for a year."

Yuki is shock hearing this but turn happy where her father is going "You go to Hope's peak daddy, that awesome." she then give her a curious face "But why skip for a year?""

Gin decide to give her a simple explanation "Well there are some bad people in there want to use ever talent the students have, and the headmasters and other teacher don't know it."

Yuki gasp hearing this "BAD MAN IN THE ACADEMY, THEN THIS IS A JOB FOR SUPER YUKI! LET ME GET MY SWORD!"

Gin shook his head "Now, now, I'll take care of it, why don't play with your brothers and sisters."

She nod "Okay daddy. Bye grandma and miss Chisa."

She left to play with her siblings, leaving the 3 of them alone. Chisa smile happily at the display she saw "That is so wonderful, your really good with kids, and the way she called you daddy is adorable."

Tanyo nod and grin "I know right, oh he such a wonderful father, and having grand kids make me so happy." she then turn back to her son "Now then let's her the real reason why you won't go to school."

Gin look at Hope''s Peak staring at it "Let''s just say a bad feeling has been on my mind ever since I first saw it, so are we going or what?"

Tanyo sigh, still finding her son bad feeling a bit to much. She then gave him his bag and turn to Chisa "Please make sure my son doesn't get in to trouble, he can be a bit angry."

Chisa nod "Have a nice day Tanyo, I hope to see you again."

Tanyo smile "Sure, please come by anytime." she then went back in the house closing the door. Gin and Chisa started walking to the academy. As they made it to the gate, 2 security guards where there. Gin look at the one tat is a tall, muscular man with an intimidating stature and is surprisingly good-looking. He was dressed in a black uniform, with a white utility belt around his waist. He had a pair of handcuffs and a baton attached to his belt.

The man see the 2 of them coming "Chisa, who the kid, you know that outsiders aren't allowed in here.

She gave the man a pout and glare "For your information Juzo, this is one of my students that been skipping out, so excuse us, but we need to get going.

Juzo glares at the kid for a moment before letting them pass. It is at this moment that Gin took his first step in Hope's Peak.

Gin turn head to Chisa "So was that an old friend of yours sensei?" Chis nod. "Yeah, his name Juzo Sakakura, he, another and I went to Hope's Peak together in the 74 class, his talent is **Ultimate Boxer,** while my talent is the **Ultimate Housekeeper**." she stop and turn to him "You have to meet the headmaster before coming to class, okay?" She said, he nod and preceded to the headmasters office, while Chis decide to find the last of her class. He found the front door, knock and wait for a response.

"Come in."

He open the door and went in the office, seeing all of the awards and degrees framed around the room. The carpet was a bright blue in color. There were a couple of couches there, one of them being occupied by Koichi Kizakura, who looked up at him, a gave a knowing smile. Behind the large oak desk sat the headmaster of the academy, Jin Kirigiri, a man in in his ate thirties. He has dark purple hair and eyes, wearing a black suit and purple man stood up, giving him a bow, which he politely returned.

"I take it your Gin Tsuki correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, it a honor to meet you." He said.

"Kizakura told me a lot about you, including your talents as a father, and as a assassin. I'm glad you decide to come at the academy."

"You can that Yukizome-sensei for that, there a certain air to her that make you want to listen to her. While I'm still don't like this feeling I have in this academy, I will try and befriend my classmates, juniors, and sempais" he said.

"A wonderful decision. For your sake, I hope you have a great time here. Now, there were a few problems regarding some things that we weren't aware of." he said. He walked over to a filing cabinet, and pulled it open, pulling two things out of them. The first was a slick black device, no bigger than a smart phone, with the crest of the school emblazoned in gold on it. The second was what looked like a room key.

"As it turns out, due to class 78's ceremony being a few days ago, all of the spare dorms had to be given to the incoming students. The Reserve Course students that pay tuition we're also given the spare rooms. After some deliberation with the higher ups, we found you a place to stay. A student of your class will to be your roommate, as she had a dorm all to herself." he said.

"She? I'm bunking with a girl? Isn't that a bit iffy?" he asked curiously.

"Pfft, no! Hope's Peak Academy has co-ed dorms. It just takes a lot of haggling from the Steering Committee to allow it. Bunch of sour ass old folks." Kizakura muttered, taking a swig from his flask. Before he could drink any of it, he saw Gin eyes darken when hearing the Steering Committee. Jin notice it to "Is there something wrong?"

Gin eyes soften when he heard the headmasters voice. "No, it's nothing. Who is my roommate?"

"Ibuki Mioda, the **Ultimate Musician**. When looking around for spare dorms, she ask if she can get a roommate, saying she is bored by herself and need company." the headmaster said, handing him the room key. Gin looked at it oddly, seeing his name laser etched into it. It would be his room key for the next three years at the academy.

"Honestly, I'm still having trouble with my social life, but I'm sure with Yukizome-sensei here I think she'll fine a way for everyone to get along." he said.

"That's good son. No need to be nervous, you are among friends here. Now, the second thing you will get while attending the academy is this eHandbook. It holds all of the regulations associated with the school, along with the time tables for the various stores and cafes located on campus. It also has detailed maps of the old building, and the four plazas. You'll be staying in the Hotel part of the old building, classes aren't mandatory, as you already know but I do encourage you to attend them, it's not as if Chisa is going to let you skip anyway. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, Kizakura here or any of the other faculty members, we will assist you with anything you have." he said cheerfully. Gin nodded, holding his bag tightly, thinking about his classmates and what they are like.

"Thank you headmaster, I best be on my way to class now." he said.

"Yes, it's also important to have relationships with your classmates besides your talent. Have a nice day" Gin left the office leaving Jin and Kizakura alone "You saw his eyes right Koichi."

"Yeah, it darken once the Steering Committee was mention. I don't like this, with the way the Committee is acting with the project, I think Gin might do something if the situation calls for it." he said.

"Your right, for now lets keep figuring out what they are no telling us and try to leave Gin out of it as possible."

* * *

Gin looks at the map at the hallway to find the classroom he is going to. It is at the far right of the hall. He stared walking until he reach it, he then knock on the door wait for an answer. The door open to see Chisa being the one who open the door, when she saw who it is she smile "Oh your here, come I told everyone about you, please try and make lots of friends."

He nod and when inside to see them. They both went to the desk as Chis went by it while Gin stand next to it. "Well everyone here's the rotten orange that stay away for a year, meet Gin Tsuki, I do hope you'll get along."

Gin bowed "It nice to meet you all, I'm the **Ultimate Father.** " he said coming back up to see what they all look like.

"Wow, what wonderful hope you have, to see it so bright, it amazing. I'm Nagito Komaeda, this years **Ultimate Lucky Student** , even thought I'm a worthless trash, it nice to meet you." Nagito is a tall and skinny young man. He has ght grey-green eyes, and sickly pale skin. His hair is shoulder-length and naturally wavy, of an unnaturally pale off-white color that fades to white the closer to his scalp, and is described as looking like it "doesn't belong to a living person." He wear the formal male uniform with a red and green striped sweater vest.

Gin wonder what he is talking about and why he said those things. He look like someone to get along with, but has a very weird personality.

"O-O-Oh, this is are c-classmate that didn't show up, n-n-not that there any problem I-I just... I-I'm Mikan Tsumiki, the **Ultimate Nurse**. I-If anything is wrong with your body, p-please come to me." Mikan is a young woman with long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly, light, greyish-purple eyes and a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears the formal female uniform with bandages wrapped around her right leg, and left knee and arm and a small one on her face.

Gin saw how Mikan acted and know that she was bullied. If he see her bullies, well, they won't die because he doesn't want a father and mother crying over there child, but they will be afraid of him more than those horror movie. He will also try and see if he can befriend and help her.

"Ha, I'll admit, you skipping school for a year is bold. The name Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, **Ultimate Yakuza.** " Fuyuhiko is a young man with a short build and "baby face", has a dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side and his eyes are gold. He was wearing a white button down shirt. The collar was folded down, around his neck was a light gray tie. He was wearing a light brown suit vest, which was buttoned all the way down. He was wearing a matching pair of brown slacks, and a pair of polished oxford shoes.

Gin knew who he was the minute he said Kuzuryu, he met some of the clansman at poker and may have beat them at it and got away with all there money, and there was someone after him for different reason, best not to mention this to him.

"... Peko Pekoyama, the **Ultimate Swordwoman,** it's nice to meet you." Peko is a tall, young woman with long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with black ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two black ties to hold each braid together at the bottom, wear the school uniform without the blazer and dark tights underneath it with white loafers. Her eyes are also bright red. Peko also wears thin framed rectangular glasses and his has a shinai around with her in a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back.

When they look at each other, the can tell what they were. Peko could see that he is an assassin, while Gin can she is a bodyguard for Fuyuhiko. They both decide to be calm since they will be classmates and will try to get along.

"So this is the mortal that did not bothered to show up, I see great darkness with him, I Gundham Tanaka, also know as Tanaka the Forbidden One, the **Ultimate Breeder,** will have this mortal as one of my vassal for my army of creatures." Gundham is a young man with pale greyish skin with black hair and pale grey streaks through it. He has grey eyes, but his right eye has a red contact lens. He also has a greyish scar tattoo that runs down the left side of his face and through his left eye. He wears the school uniform with a purple scarf around his neck. His entire left arm, at least up to the elbow, is completely covered in bandages, has 2 earrings, and black boots with numerous straps across them. He also has some hamsters with him, since he is the **Ultimate Breeder.**

Gin felt like he will be seeing Gundham a lot with his personality, he best keep his eyes out for him.

"Oh wow, it an honor to finally meet you. My name is Sonia Nevermind, the **Ultimate Princess** , I come from the Kingdom of Novoselic. I hope we can be friends" Sonia is a young woman with long light-blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wears the school uniform with a brown vest over her white dress shirt. She also wore a brown hairband with a four-leaf clover on the right side of her hair, black thigh highs, and brown loafers.

" _A princess?"_ Gin didn't think he would see a princess attending at Hope's Peak. He didn't know if he need to be polite or act like himself.

"Yeah! Like with Lady Sonia said, let's be friends. My name is Kazuichi Soda, the **Ultimate Mechanic,** If you need anything fix, call me." Kazuichi is a young man with dye pink hair with a blue hat on it backwards, pink contacts on his eyes and sharp teeth. He wears a light blue jumpsuit, with short sleeves and a white shirt underneath, along with matching sneakers.

Gin can tell this guy has a major crush on Sonia, but with that motor oil smell, he doubts that she want to be near him.

"You may be good with machine, but with the way you act I doubt you will fine a special someone with you stink, your doom for life." a petite girl said that. She was dressed in a silky pale yellow furisode kimono, with bright pink flowers on it. Around her waist, was a light pink obi, tied tightly behind her back to keep the kimono on her small frame. On her small feet, she wore a pair of wooden sandals, her toes painted with pale yellow nail polish. Her long blonde hair was tied up, with a pink bow that had a small rabbit pin on it. Her hair seemed to have a natural curve to it, pointing to the right of her body and golden eyes and mouth show mischief at Kazuichi.

"That not funny your brat, I know I have a chance." he said.

"What ever, the name Hiyoko Saionji, the **Ultimate** **Traditional Dancer,** I wonder how long it will last until you break." Gin really didn't like her attitude, he wanted to give her a spanking on her butt for being so bad, but that might be his father talent talking.

"Names Akane Owari, **Ultimate Gymnast,** I can tell your strong let's fight, got any meat on yea?" Akane is a tall young woman with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tan skin, dark gray eyes, and long chestnut hair. She wears a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom button also appears undone, exposing her navel and a red miniskirt and cream-colored loafers with no socks

Gin wonder why she wanted to fight, and why as for meat of all things? Well he'll try to somewhat get along with her.

"Hey, I can tell you workout pretty good. "Names Nekomaru Nidai, the **Ultimate Team Manger,** need training come to me, AND SHOW SOME SPIRIT AND LET'S SHIT TOGETHER! Nekomaru looked more like a adult then a teenager with his looks and muscles. He has black hair, beard, and 2 scars going downwards on his face. He wears the schools P.E. uniform with a white tank top, chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and sandals.

Gin thoughts were " _This guys training is doing him good."_ he will have to ask him to be his sparring partner when he has time. For some reason he thought he saw blue lighting coming out of his eyes, also why did he said shit together?

"Well its my turn, I'm call Teruteru Hanamura, the **Ultimate Cook,** though I'd prefer if you call me the **Ultimate Chef** instead. It has a more big city flavor to it." Teruteru is a small pudgy young man, with a pompadour hair style. He was wearing a white chef shirt, with brown pants underneath, along with a pair of boots and a red apron on his waist.

"Like anyone would call a pervert like you that chubby, besides no one will want to be with you." Hiyoko said.

"Now, now, no need to call me that, plus I'm sure there someone for me, thought if your offering, I won't disagree." he said.

Gin could tell this guy is more of a open pervert then that one character in the anime show he watch.

"Gross, stay away from me!" she yelled.

"Just ignore him for now Hiyoko, Anyway my names Mahiru Koizumi, the **Ultimate** **Photographer,** I'll be counting on you to be regular person." Mahiru is a young woman with dark red hair in a bob cut, olive green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. she wears the standard uniform with black knee length socks and dark shade of forest green shoes.

She looked like the only normal person around here, her photo might be interesting for him to see.

"So this is are classmate that didn't come huh, well my names Ryota Mitarai, the **Ultimate Animator,** I want to do my anime already." Ryota seems to be on the heavy side with his body. He has short, light brown hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. He wears the school uniform with a green tie.

Gin felt something wrong here, Ryota aura scream imposter, he wonder if this guy is helping the real Ryota with something. Still he will try to befriend him.

"Wow, your my new roommate, awesome, this will be a blast, My name is I-B-U-K-I M-I-O-D-A, Ibuki Mioda, the **Ultimate Musician,** wanna her some of my lyrics, it will rock your world." Ibuki is a young pale woman with pink eyes. She has long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two oni horns on the top of her head. she wears a white button up dress shirt with a pink tie that has light pink-colored x's, a black pleated skirt with a thin belt, a blue scrunchy on her right wrist; a yellow spiked bracelet on her left, two black rings on her left hand and black thigh highs with white skeletal markings on them and her shoes are white, with blue shoelaces on the right one and pink shoelaces on the left one. She also has a necklace around her.

Gin now know what his roommate will look like, he will have a difficult time sleeping if she plays her instruments. He look behind Ryota to see a young girl with short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip, in the shape of a spaceship, on the left side of her bangs and has pale pink eyes. She wears the school uniform on top of a cream colored hoodie. Her leg-wear consists of a pair of black thigh high socks and white loafers. She seems to be busy with her games and didn't hear anyone.

"Uh Nanami, can you introduce yourself to your classmate?" Chisa asked.

The girl heard her name and looked up, she saw Gin and hear what her sensei said "I'm sorry, I was a bit busy. My names Chiaki Nanami, the **Ultimate Gamer,** nice to meet you." she got back to her game and cleared the level. Gin hear a familiar level clear noise.

"Isn't that Gala Omega?" he asked.

She gaps stood up and went straight towards him "You heard of it to!?"

"Uh, yeah?" Gin is feeling a bit uncomfortable with her being close to him.

"It classic genre, don't you agree!?" she asked loudly.

"Y-Yeah, I new game plus it 11 times" he said.

"Are you serious!?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"That awesome, I only new game plus it 10 times." she said.

"I see." he said while looking at the classroom. "Wow, it all clean and sparkling, did you do this?"

Ibuki grin and her noise got longer. "I can be a badass when I give half a damn."

"Cleaning is one thing I'm pretty good at." Nagito said smiling. "Now this place will be a worthy stage for everyone to show case their talents.

Teruteru look like he ready to die when he heard cleaing, while Hiyoko complains about it, but Kazuichi said she did nothing, and Mikan giggles.

"Great." Chisa said closing her yes and smiles "And will pick up here tomorrow."

"That is quiet the assumption." Gundham said, opening his left eye looking at their teacher. "So long as one focus on their talent. I heard we were free to skip class as we deem fit."

"Freak face is right." Akane said "Sitting here is hell on my butt."

"Let me destroy the music room teach, everyone wins. "Ibuki said.

"How on earth is destroying the music room going to make everyone win?" Gin asked. Ibuki replied is "You never know till you try."

Chis closed her eyes and cross her arms "Technically yes the rules say you can leave whenever you want but." she puts her hand on the desk as everyone looked at her and she looks back "There more to life them being good at something. This time with your class mates will build character, think of the memories you'll make. Just this once let's put something else front and center, like your hope"

 _"Hope."_ Gin thought, wonder what it would be like for someone like him.

"Hope?" Naigto asked and smile "That sounds wonderful."

"Lame building machines is way better." Kaizuki said.

"Hardly, this all apart growing up." Sonia said.

"Right you are princess." Kaizuki quickly agreeing.

"Ahh, way to stick to your gum there grease monkey." Hiyoko said.

"I think this new plan the shit guy." Nekomaru said, while Gin still wonder why is he still using that word.

"Me to." Mikan said, agreeing to what Nekomaru said differently.

Chis put both her hands on desk and smile at them. "In that case I'll round you up again bright and early."

"""""""""Huh?"""""""""

Ibuki stretch her arms "Man I beat." she got up, went to Gin and grab his arm "Let's go to our room, you'll see just how cool it is." she then pull him with her and she started running to their room and he "try" to keep up, leaving there classmates wonder what that is, while Chisa smiles.

* * *

They pass by many house as they kept running until they stop by a dorm. Ibuki brought Gin to her dorm room "Here it is come on in." she open the door and shows all her stuff in there, loads of guitar and CD disc. There is a bunk bed for them "Now the top ones mine, come make yourself at home."

"I would, but most of my stuff is at my house." he said.

"Well I'll help you out with it tomorrow, until then, it time to bond." she said as she drag him to the small table on the floor, sited him down with her and brought snacks "So, what you do for fun and what type of music you like?"

Gin took a snack and started eating it "Well, I play video games, read novel's, helping around the house, and cook. Sometimes I go out by myself for some me time, and I like rock music." he said.

"Awesome, I play a lot of rock music, I'll make you a song someday, say, how many kids you got?" she asked.

"I have 3 daughters, and 2 sons, I adopted them after they been orphaned, so I try my best to be a parent to them." he answered.

Ibuki grins when hearing his answered "Well I say they got the best parent ever, anyone who take care of kids and likes rock music, in my opinion, is a great dad."

Gin blush on the comment "You think so, I'm just trying to be nice, there nothing wrong with a teenage being a dad?"

Ibuki nods "Yep, there nothing wrong with it, it just shows how a good person you are." she then yawn. "Man, I'm so tired, well time for me to rest these eyes, see yea in the morning." she went up the top bed and fall asleep snoring.

Gin looks at the window, thinking about everything that happen today. He kill his target, got caught by his sub teacher, his family knows he goes to Hope's Peak, his roommate is a girl, met all his classmates, and now is going to come here again.

 _"This place has darkness in them, but has amazing people here._ he thought _"While I will be on guard, being with my classmates, is really making me feel good, let's see what the next day will be like."_

Gin went to his bed on the bottom, covered himself, and proceed to sleep, thing what the next day will be like.

* * *

 **There you have it folk, I do hope you enjoy the chapter, as you can see, I decide to have my oc with 4 of the class 77-b girls, as you can see one of them is Chiaki, I know that she dies, but since this is fanfiction, Junko won't be in control. There will be one more, but that can wait, still I hope you will like this story very much.**


End file.
